El diario de preguntas y la persona que las responde
by RainbowFlyingFlied
Summary: Rainbow conoce a un joven llamado Soarin, y su vida cambia por completo, ahora ella en su diario tiene escrito muchas preguntas que solo el podrá responder.


En la cuidad, una niña de 10 años Rainbow Dash, muy curiosa que la apodaba "la niña preguntitas", ya que siempre hacia muchas y muchas preguntas al igual que su madre, cuando la regañaba. Su madre, Firefly era una mujer de 30 años de pelo azul celestino, y ojos purpuras. Era muy buena y amable, pero con un carácter muy fuerte pero solo lo demostraba cuando en serio se enojaba o cuando simplemente su hija hacia "travesuras" o cosas así sin permiso.

Ambas salieron a una pizzería cerca de su casa, ya que Rainbow insistió a su mamá que quería comer eso para almorzar. Al llegar, Rainbow entró corriendo de una antes de que alguien esté en la fila y espere.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Soy la primera! – Gritó Rainbow, haciendo el baile del triunfo –

\- Eh... – Se quedó sin habla el cajero –

\- Niños... – Exclamó Firefly mientras se acercaba a su paso –

Firefly ya estando en la fila con Rainbow y ella aun estando bailando.

\- Bienvenida a la pizzería ¿Qué desea, señorita? – Preguntó el cajero amablemente con una sonrisa en el rostro –

\- Hmm... quisiera una pizza de queso mozzarella, por favor... – Respondió Firefly mientras sacaba dinero de su billetera –

\- Muy bien, sería 45 pesos en total ¿Se le ofrece algo más? – Preguntó el cajero de la misma manera –

\- No, nada más... – Respondió Firefly mientras le daba 45 pesos al cajero – Aquí tiene...

\- Gracias, enseguida le traigo su pizza – Dijo el cajero poniendo el dinero en la caja registradora automática y se alejó un poco - ¡Una pizza de queso mozzarella, por favor! – Gritó el cajero –

\- ¡Enseguida, señor! – Respondió alguien dentro de la cocina –

 ***Mientras tanto***

Rainbow salió afuera a tomar aire fresco mientras que su mamá esperaba, de repente un chico de cabello azul fuerte y ojos verdes acompañado de un señor.

\- Ohh... – Rainbow se quedó admirada por el chico –

\- Papá... tengo 13 años... se ir a la casa solo. – Dijo el chico avergonzado –

\- ¿13 años? ... – Se preguntó Rainbow, en su mente –

\- Es muy peligroso... – Respondió el señor que estaba acompañando al chico de 13 años de pelo azul fuerte y ojos verdes -

En lo que salió la mamá de Rainbow con la pizza y toqueteó la cabeza de Rainbow para que regresara a la tierra.

\- Llamando a Rainbow, 1 2 3... – Dijo Firefly –

\- Hmm... – Se quedó pensativa Rainbow –

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó la mamá de Rainbow -

\- Mira a ese niño, de allá – Señaló Rainbow en lo que su mamá miró –

\- Ah... ese niño... se ve que es un buen chico... – Dijo Firefly viéndolo desde lejos como se iba –

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes? – Preguntó Rainbow mirándola –

\- Porque parece ser un buen chico educado y respetable... – Respondió Firefly –

\- ¿Respetable? – Preguntó Rainbow nuevamente –

\- Deja de hacer preguntas... ¿Sabes? Ahora sé porque te dicen "Preguntitas"... - Dijo Firefly en cuanto comenzó a caminar y Rainbow la siguió por detrás –

Después de un delicioso almuerzo, Rainbow muy satisfecha se fue a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y sacó su diario. Comenzó a escribir muchas preguntas en la última página sobre el chico que acaba de conocer.

Un dia todo lluvioso y terrible día para salir a jugar, Rainbow Dash se quedó mirando por la ventana curiosa y con ganas de ir a jugar a la pelota o simplemente andar en bici.

\- ¿Por qué tenía que llover hoy? – Se preguntó Rainbow a sí misma y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa aburrida –

\- Hija... sabes que de vez en cuando debe haber un día así – Respondió Firefly, la mamá de Rainbow, su pregunta –

\- Si... lo sé ¿Pero justamente hoy? – Preguntó Rainbow – ¿No podría haber sido un día de escuela en vez de un domingo?... – Preguntó Rainbow y se echó sobre el sofá de cabeza -

\- Hmm... – Se quedó pensativa Firefly y se dirigió hacia la cocina –

Rainbow se quedó mirando la ventana atentamente cuando de repente vio al chico de días atras, con la ropa algo maltratada comparando a como se vestía la vez pasada que Rainbow y su madre lo vieron, a través de la fuerte lluvia.

\- ... ¿Qué hace en medio de la lluvia?... – Preguntó Rainbow y abrió la ventana asomando la cabeza a ver –

El chico caminaba a través de la fuerte lluvia, Rainbow se puso su impermeable contra la lluvia junto a sus botas y salió sin que su mamá se dé cuenta.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Niño! – Gritó Rainbow con las manos sobre la boca en forma tubo para que el niño escuchara –

\- ¿..? – Volteó el niño a mirarla desde lejos –

En cuanto la tormenta paró poco a poco, mientras Rainbow se dirigía al chico y el a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces en la calle? – Preguntó Rainbow ya enfrente de el –

\- ... – No respondió pero se quedó mirándola de pie a cabeza -

\- Eh... ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Rainbow con una sonrisa en el rostro –

\- Me llamo... Soarin. – Respondió con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro –

\- Mi nombre es Rainbow... DASH – Dijo Rainbow haciendo una pose presumida –

\- Jeje, que graciosa eres – Rió y contestó Soarin, mirándola más de cerca –

\- ... – Rainbow se quedó mirándolo con más atención - ¡Tú eres el niño que vi en la calle que estaba con un señor! ¡El otro día! – Agregó Rainbow –

\- Soarin bajó la cabeza poco a poco antes las palabras de Rainbow – S-si... e-exacto...

\- Eh... – Rainbow se quedó callada por unos momento hasta notar los charcos - ¿Quieres jugar en los charcos de lodo? – Preguntó Rainbow viendo los charcos de lodo por todo el lugar, preparándose para saltar sobre ellos –

\- ¡Claro! – Respondió Soarin levantó la cabeza alegremente de nuevo, preparándose para saltar junto a Rainbow –

Soarin y Rainbow saltaron alegremente por cada uno de los charcos de lodos riendo, divirtiéndose cada uno, hasta que Rainbow resbaló y Soarin justo la sostuvo de la espalda para que no cayera, quedando en una pose muy prometedora.

\- Oh... jeje – Rió avergonzada Rainbow –

\- Esto... es algo incómodo... ¿No? – Preguntó Soarin ayudándola a ponerse firme –

\- Si... estem... gracias por ayudarme... – Dijo Rainbow mirándolo alegremente –

\- ¡Rainbow...! ¡A comer! – Gritó Firefly desde adentro de la casa –

\- Ow... – Suspiró Rainbow – me tengo que ir... – Dijo Rainbow caminando hacia su casa –

\- Nos vemos... si Dios quiere... – Exclamó Soarin yéndose –

Rainbow se quedó observándolo irse y se entró a la casa, y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en la mesa para almorzar.

\- Hija sé que eres grande y todo eso... ¿Pero podrías avisar al menos que sales afuera? – Preguntó Firefly regañándola -

\- Lo siento, es que vi a un chico afuera... – Dijo Rainbow y Firefly se puso justo al frente de ella –

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Hablaste con un desconocido? – Preguntó Firefly alterada –

\- No es un desconocido... se llama Soarin y-

\- ¿Cómo es posible que interactúes con desconocidos? – Preguntó Firefly –

\- Pero mamá... él estaba solo en la calle... y tenía la ropa maltratada... también era el niño que vi días atrás con un señor igual a él, supongo que era su papa y... – Respondió Rainbow entre cortado y lentamente –

\- ¡RAIN-BOW-DASH! – Gritó Firefly –

\- ¿Si...? – Exclamó Rainbow tímida hundiendo la cabeza un poco –

\- ¡No te juntes con niños cirujas de la calle! – Respondió fuertemente Firefly –

\- Pero mamá... él se ve que es un buen chico tu misma ese día... – Dijo Rainbow mirando a un costado –

\- ¿Por algo está en la calle como ciruja, no? Todo el mundo cambia rápidamente... no sabes nada sobre el... ¿O sí? – Preguntó Firefly –

\- Eh... de hecho no sé... por qué esta en la calle... no sé nada sobre el... solo su nombre...

\- Te prohíbo que veas a ese chico de nuevo. – Exclamó Firefly muy segura de sí misma –

\- Pero-

\- ¡NADA DE PEROS JOVENCITA! ¡OBEDECE! – Dijo Firefly viendo a los ojos a Rainbow enojada –

\- Bien. – Contestó Rainbow cortante y suspiró enojada, se levantó y se fue a su habitación –

\- Que niña, he servido en su plato en vano... – Exclamó Firefly –

Mientras tanto Soarin estaba en la ventana, escuchó cada palabra, pero le dio más importancia lo que dijo su mamá y se fue otra vez.

Rainbow se quedó todo el día en su habitación pensando en Soarin, en ese chico que apenas conoció días atrás y el día de hoy, en lo cual quedó admirada por el increíble pelo azul y ojos verdes que tenía, además de su hermosa sonrisa, no sabía casi nada de él, lo único que sabía era su nombre. Quería saber por qué él estaba en la calle, que hacía ahí miles y miles de preguntas pasaron por su cabeza y entre una de esas importantes preguntas... ¿Lo volverá a ver?

Pasaron 5 días, viernes por la tarde, Rainbow regresaba del colegio tranquilamente cuando de repente alguien quien se veía mayor que Rainbow, por atrás le quitó su mochila.

\- ¡Oye! – Gritó Rainbow al voltear y ver que un chico más alto que ella tenía su mochila en manos y la revisaba –

\- Disculpa chaparrita, necesito dinero y ahora. – Dijo el tipo, tirando los libros al piso buscando propina –

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Devuélveme mi mochila! – Gritó Rainbow intentando quitársela de las manos –

\- ¡CALLATE! – Gritó el chico y empujo a Rainbow haciéndole caer contra el suelo y se cayó de espaldas –

\- ... – Rainbow se quedó callada mirándolo con miedo–

\- ¡IDIOTA! – Dijo alguien, siendo una voz familiar para Rainbow -... ¿Cómo te atreves? – Preguntó y salió de la nada de unos arbustos, poniéndose a frente de Rainbow y resultaba nada más y nada menos que Soarin-

\- ¿S-soarin?... – Preguntó tímidamente Rainbow –

\- ¿Tú quién te crees que eres? ¿Eh? Niño mugroso... – Respondió el tipo –

\- Tus insultos no me ofenden ni nada, es más prefiero ser un niño mugroso a que ser un machista como tú – Respondió Soarin cortante y serio –

\- ¡COMO TE ATREVES! – Gritó el tipo, tirando la mochila de Rainbow en el charco de lodo que tenía al lado –

\- ¡NO! ¡Mi mochila! – Gritó Rainbow y se levantó rápidamente a agarrar su mochila, la levantó de la manga y estaba cubierta de lodo -

\- Ugh... – Soarin se quedó mirándola –

\- No... –Dijo Rainbow con los ojos cristalizados y comenzó a llorar –

\- ... – Abrió los ojos grande Soarin al verla llorar –

Soarin se tiró encima del tipo y comenzó a darle muchas piñas en él cuerpo y una en la cara, sin rumbo, en lo cual el tipo no se pudo defender, aunque el fuese un poco mayor que ambos no se pudo defender. Rainbow volteó a ver a Soarin.

\- ¡Detente! ¡Detente! – Gritó Rainbow moviendo los brazos –

\- ¿Por qué? Él te hizo daño y llorar – Dijo Soarin dejándolo de golpear y mirándola –

\- Pero... esa no es forma de resolver las cosas... – Contestó Rainbow preocupada –

\- ... Uff... – Suspiró Soarin más tranquilo, aún encima del tipo –

\- Coff cof... cof – Tosió el tipo –

\- Soarin lo tomó del cuello de la camisa - Mas te vale que nunca más la molestes ¿Te quedó claro? - Le amenazó Soarin al tipo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos –

\- S-si... – Respondió el tipo con pocas fuerzas –

\- Bien. – Se levantó Soarin del tipo y se "quito el polvo" de sus brazos –

\- Cof cof... – Se levantó el tipo y se fue –

\- Eres... mi héroe... – Dijo Rainbow con voz baja –

\- Que bueno que siempre camino por acá... – Exclamó Soarin poniéndose al lado de Rainbow –

\- Tendré que lavarla antes de que mi mamá llegue de trabajar... por suerte hoy llega a la noche... – Dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras, metía las cosas en su mochila –

\- Rainbow... – Murmuró Soarin –

\- Oh, por cierto... ¿Por qué no fuiste más a mi casa? – Preguntó Rainbow -

\- Es que... escuché lo que te decía tu mamá... y no tuve cara para ir... – Dijo Soarin cabiz-baja –

\- Oh, lo siento si mi mamá dijo algo que te lastimó... – Dijo Rainbow abrazándolo pero Soarin la alejó –

\- ¿Es un chiste?... – Preguntó Soarin –

\- Eh... ¿No? – Exclamó confundida Rainbow –

\- No quiero que te juntes conmigo... tu mamá no me quiere, sin siquiera conocerme... – Respondió Soarin dejando una lágrima caer de su ojo –

\- ¿Estas... estas llorando? – Preguntó Rainbow –

\- No, no estoy llorando... yo no lloro como tú. – Respondió Soarin algo molesto –

\- P-pero... yo creí que... – Decía Rainbow y solamente bajó la cabeza -

\- Solo te salvé porque no es justo que una niña de tu edad se enfrente a ese tipo de 13 años o que se yo... pero no significó nada... – Exclamó Soarin seco –

\- S-soarin... yo creí que... - Exclamó Rainbow y se puso la mano en la boca y se fue corriendo con la mochila en mano y dejó caer su diario –

\- ... – Se quedó viéndola irse corriendo - ¿Uh? – Miró el suelo el diario de Rainbow –

Soarin se agachó a tomar el diario y se levantó y no la vio más, suspiró y caminó mientras tenia el diario de Rainbow en mano, le mató la curiosidad y comenzó a hojear mientras caminaba, leía y leía hasta que llegó a una hoja recientemente arrancada con todas las preguntas que se hacía Rainbow y entre esas estaba una oración que decía "Él es mi único amigo, de los pocos que me encariño tan rápido..."

\- ... Que idiota fui... – Murmuró Soarin y volteó a correr a la dirección de la casa de Rainbow –

 ***Mientras tanto***

Rainbow llegó a su casa y lo primero que vio fue 3 camiones grandes mudanza, y a su mamá poniendo un cartel en la casa diciendo "VENDIDA", Rainbow se acercó caminando hacia ella.

\- ... ¿Mamá? – Preguntó Rainbow en lo que Firefly, su madre volteó a verla –

\- Hija, no hay nada de qué hablar, debemos irnos ahora. – Respondió la mamá de Rainbow rápidamente y jalándole del brazo a Rainbow para subir en el auto que estaba a unos pasos –

\- P-pero mamá... ¿Por qué nos mudamos? – Preguntó nuevamente Rainbow –

\- Hija, es urgente. – Respondió Firefly –

\- Rainbow liberó su brazo y se cruzó de brazos - Te exijo que me lo digas. –

\- Es mi trabajo, ¿Contenta? – Respondió y luego preguntó Firefly –

\- ... –

\- Ahora vamos. – Le jaloneó del brazo nuevamente Firefly a Rainbow -

Rainbow se subió a la parte de atrás del auto y Firefly se subió a la parte delante de auto, encendiendo el motor para ya arrancar junto con los demás camiones de mudanza. En lo cual Soarin llegó justo cuando el auto arrancó, justo cuando Rainbow miró a través del vidrio y lo vio a él.

\- ¿S-soarin?... – Se preguntó a si misma –

\- ... Rainbow... – Exclamó Soarin entre lágrimas con la hoja del cuaderno de Rainbow con las preguntas –

Rainbow conociendo como es su mamá no le dijo nada, por miedo a que le hiciera algún daño a Soarin. Ambos mirándose separándose poco a poco.

\- Nunca te olvidaré... – Dijeron ambos a la vez derramando cascadas por los ojos –

Soarin miró las preguntas de la hoja que tenia del cuaderno de Rainbow a mano y leyó la que decía "¿Por qué estará en la calle? ¿Habrá hecho algo malo? ¿Tendrá familia?"

\- No te puedo decir mi pasado... todo cambiaría... y tu mamá me odiaría más... y rechazaría... – Dijo Soarin caminando de vuelta hacia la nada -

*Flashback*

Días atrás, cuando Soarin era "feliz" pero no supo lo que tenía hasta que lo perdió.

Un día después de venir de una fiesta, su papá estaba borracho y manejó, y Soarin decidió acompañarlo para guiarlo para que llegara sano y a salvo a casa. El papá de Soarin, Sour comenzó a manejar algo chueco y seguía bebiendo mientras conducía.

-¡Papá! Deja de tomar... – Dijo Soarin intentándole quitar la botella que tenía en mano su papá –

\- Hijo... no seas... estúpido... ¿Quieeereessss...? – Preguntó el papá de Soarin lentamente notándose al hablar estaba muy borracho –

\- Pero papá, deja de tomar o chocarás... o más bien chocaremos... – Respondió Soarin-

En ese momento el papá de Soarin, lo tomó a su propio hijo del cuello ahorcándolo.

\- Me tienes harto... tú no eres másss mi hijo... – Dijo el papá de Soarin apretando con más fuerza cada vez –

\- ..N-no puedo respirar... – Exclamó Soarin con el poco aire que le quedaba –

\- ¿Por qué no te mueress...? Tu madre me dejó y es por tu culpa... – Dijo el papá de Soarin-

En lo cual a Soarin le agarró un ataque de enojo ante lo recién dicho agarro otra botella que estaba en el piso, vacía y se la rompió en la cabeza, haciendo que el papá de Soarin lo soltará y este hiciera caer su cabeza contra el volante. Soarin lo miró unos segundos y luego se dio cuenta que el era quien lo conducía.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Despierta despierta! – Dijo Soarin moviéndolo haciendo reaccionar –

Soarin intentó hacerlo despertar pero resultó ser en vano, mientras tanto el auto se salió del camino, Soarin saltó del auto para que no le pasara nada, en ese momento su papá había reaccionado del golpe que Soarin le hizo en la cabeza hace unos momentos, en lo cual el miró al frente y chocó.

Soarin se levantó apenas ya que este rodó cuando el auto estaba en movimiento, se levantó y se acercó de donde escucho el choque.

¡No...! – Se acercó Soarin corriendo y abrió la puerta donde estaba su padre, en lo cual cayó casi encima de él, y Soarin se le quedó viendo por un momento en silencio viendo como estaba sangrando por casi todo el cuerpo -

Papá... – Dijo Soarin volteándolo y moviéndolo aún ya que este no aceptó aun lo que había ocurrido – Despierta papi... despierta... – Siguió hablando entre lágrimas y luego lo abrazó, puso su cabeza sobre su pecho llorando – ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué?

Como la gente siempre es curiosa, llamaron a la policía y a la ambulancia, Soarin aun estando sobre su papá recién muerto, se quedó dormido, ya era demasiado tarde para que el siguiera despierto.

 ***Al día siguiente***

\- Uh... – Despertó lentamente y se quiso estirar pero sintió un límite de movimiento, tenía esposas puestas atadas a su mano y a la cama – ¿Qué?... ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó Soarin en cuanto una mujer que estaba ahí volteó a verlo y se le acercó –

\- Estás en el hospital... tus tíos te acusan de haber asesinado a tu padre. – Contestó la mujer secamente –

\- ¿Q-qué? ¡Eso no es cierto! – Respondió intentando liberarse de las esposas –

\- Ni lo intentes cariño, no te podrás liberar tan fácil – Exclamó la mujer del mismo tono –

\- P-pero nada de lo que dicen es cierto... ¿Mis propios tíos me acusan de a ver matado a mi propio padre...? – Se preguntó a si mismo Soarin y agachó la cabeza –

\- En cuanto te recuperes te llevarán a un juicio para probar tu inocencia o si eres culpable... – Dijo la mujer mirándolo de brazos cruzados –

\- "culpable culpable culpable..." – Se emitió el eco de esas palabras en la cabeza de Soarin y se le cristalizaron los ojos nuevamente –

En ese momento Soarin se sintió sin ganas de seguir viviendo, Rainbow su única amiga que le quedaba se había ido, hasta que al leer nuevamente una pregunta de la hoja que Soarin tenía en mano, la cual era "¿Nos volveremos a ver?..." y Soarin, al leer eso se limpió los ojos, pasándose las manos por sí mismo quitándose las lágrimas. Lanzó un suspiro y salió corriendo hacia la comisaria.

\- Ya no seré más un cobarde, ya no huiré de mis problemas, por Rainbow, por ella lo haré. – En su mente muy inspirado, decidido en su mirada y en su andar-

Días después, en medio de un juicio. Después largos días de que Soarin comprobara que era inocente y lo hizo en defensa propia, además de que su papá en su sueño le dijo "No quiero que te metan en la cárcel, por culpa mía..." lo que le dio más fuerza de valor para hacer lo posible para demostrar su inocencia. El juez se quedó completamente serio como el resto del público y quienes lo acusaban quienes eran su tío y tía, que lo hacían para perder a su sobrino, ya que Soarin descubrió que en realidad no lo querían, lo odiaban en el fondo. En lo que el señor juez rompió el silencio.

\- Muy bien, dado recientemente el testamento de Soarin y las pruebas... – Dijo el juez y sacó su martillo – Lo declaro inocente. – Martilló un par de veces sobre la mesa –

\- Gracias señor juez... – Agradeció Soarin, en su mente con una pequeña sonrisa iluminada en su rostro –

\- ¡QUÉ! – Gritaron los tíos de Soarin, dos a la vez –

\- ¡FIN DEL CASO! – Martilló el juez fuertemente –

Todos se fueron de allí y Soarin se quedó ahí solo parado con él juez.

\- Joven Soarin... – Habló el juez –

\- ¿Sí, señor juez? – Preguntó Soarin –

\- No quiero verte más en la calle... así que... yo me haré a cargo de ti... – Exclamó el juez con una pequeña sonrisa –

\- ... ¿Qué quiere decir? – Preguntó Soarin por el hecho de que no podría creer 2 milagros lo que pasaba en este preciso momento –

\- ...Yo te alquilaré una casita pequeña, yo me encargaré de las cuentas... tu solo dedícate a estudiar, joven, se algo en la vida... – Respondió el juez sonriendo –

\- ¡Lo haré! ¡Se lo prometo! – Exclamó Soarin muy alegre mientras lloraba de la alegría - ¡Gracias! – Dijo Soarin quien salió corriendo a abrazar al juez –

\- Se sorprendió el juez – Jeje... no es nada... - Correspondió –

\- Lo soltó - ...juro que seré alguien en la vida, lo prometo, por mí y por ella... – Dijo Soarin mirando el diario de Rainbow-

\- Y mi hijo que tiene 24 años te irá a visitar muy seguido para hacerte compañía y ayudarte psicólogamente – Dijo el juez –

\- De aquí en más... mi vida cambiará... – Exclamó Soarin mientras abrazaba el diario de Rainbow – Prometo verte pronto, te lo prometo...

 ***10 años después***

Soarin ya teniendo 13 años, siendo todo un hombre cambiado de completo, trabajando como el sub-jefe de una empresa muy comprometedora a la humanidad. Estando en su oficina chequeando unos papeles, encontró una hoja antigua, la cual era la del diario de Rainbow y abajo estaba el mismo.

\- Rainbow... nunca te olvidé... aun mantengo mi promesa... – Dijo Soarin sonriendo – han pasado tanto años que ya no se s- - Interrumpió la entrada de su secretaria -

\- Señor, una joven la espera abajo en la sala, buscando un puesto en esta empresa – Habló la secretaría –

\- Muy bien, ahí voy... – Dijo Soarin con la mano en la cabeza guardando el diario y la hoja de Rainbow –

Soarin bajó escaleras con la mano en la cabeza aún, al llegar a la sala entró y volteó a ver a la chica y no resultaba ni nada más ni nada menos que Rainbow hecha toda una mujer, pero aun manteniendo el mismo pelo arcoíris pero bien peinado.

\- ...¿Rainbow? – Preguntó Soarin con los ojos algo llorosos y pensando que estaba alucinando –

\- Rainbow al escuchar la voz de Soarin levantó la mirada lentamente - ¿S-soarin?... ¿E-eres tú? – Preguntó Rainbow con un tono algo débil levantándose –

Soarin no respondió nada y lo único que hizo fue abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas llorando de la alegría y del milagro, Rainbow correspondió de la misma, los sentía lo mismo, sentían que eran un sueño, sentían que era un milagro, después de tantos años ya se habían vuelto a ver... se mantuvieron abrazados durante varios minutos, hasta que Soarin la soltó y comenzaron a hablar y hablar sobre el pasado del uno y del otro, es decir de cómo la habían pasado. Hasta que Rainbow se puso algo sensible y dijo:

\- Mi mama... murió hace un año... por una enfermedad... – Dijo Rainbow delicadamente –

\- ...que pena, quisiera haberla visto de nuevo... – Exclamó Soarin apenado abrazando a Rainbow nuevamente y esta se apegó a su pecho –

\- La extraño... yo te extrañé a ti... ¿Tú me extrañaste...? – Preguntó Rainbow entre lágrimas –

\- ...desde el primer segundo que te fuiste de mí lado... nunca deje de extrañarte... Rainbow... – Respondió Soarin acariciándole la cabeza –

\- Soarin... después de esto... quiero que tú y yo nos conozcamos más... – Dijo Rainbow delicadamente alejándose poco a poco- ... ¿Quién sabe que podría pasar? – Preguntó Rainbow con una sonrisa en su rostro –

\- Jeje... si pero primero... hazme un currículo, para que te acepte a que trabajes aquí... – Dijo Soarin mientras le entregaba una planilla –

\- Está bien... – Respondió Rainbow con una sonrisa en el rostro y Soarin la veía mientras -

Luego de que Rainbow llenara su currículo, Soarin la aceptó y le dio la bienvenida. Después de ese día, en el trabajo todos los días, Soarin y Rainbow se fueron conociendo poco a poco al uno al otro, también se fueron visitando a sus casas a divertirse como si fuesen unos adolescentes, a pasarla bien a disfrutar mucho, a convivir el uno con el otro. Jugaban, reían, carcajeaban se peleaban pero aun así se mantenían unidos, el uno con el otro, los dos eran tal cual para cual.

Llegó el día, después de 1 año de que los dos se conocieron, en el que Soarin llegó al trabajo temprano. A prepararle una sorpresa especial para Rainbow. Rainbow llegó a entrar por la puerta y en ese momento se liberaron muchos globos en forma de corazones y Soarin caminó hacia Rainbow con un ramo de flores especialmente para ella.

\- Jeje... Soarin... – Exclamó Rainbow avergonzada –

\- ¿Dashie... te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Dijo Soarin mientras se acerca más a Rainbow y quedó a tan solo unos centímetros de ella. -

\- Adelante... – Respondió Rainbow –

\- Rainbow Dash... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?... – Preguntó Soarin en lo cual Rainbow tomó el ramo y lo dejó delicadamente en la mesa que se encontraba al lado de ella –

\- Si... me encantaría... – Respondió Rainbow en lo cual tomó a Soarin por sorpresa y lo besó apasionada –

\- ... – Se sorprendió Soarin y correspondió lentamente –

\- Uhhh~ - Salieron todos los que trabajan en la empresa escondidos –

\- ¡Hurra por los novios! – Exclamó la secretaria de Soarin, y comenzaron a aplaudir y a chiflar todo el menos Soarin y Rainbow que aún se estaba besando –

*Soarin como narrador*

Desde ese día, mi vida fue casi feliz...supe que todo lo que había hecho había valido la pena, por ella... por Rainbow, por su amor... porque los dos nos amábamos. Todo después había sido un cuento de hadas, bueno... no tanto, pero sí esto hizo que todo lo que había hecho había valido la pena, mi promesa lo había cumplido ¿Cuál era mi promesa? ¿Se los recuerdo? Era hacerlo todo por ella. Después de tantos años de amor y afecto Rainbow y yo nos casamos, otro de los mejores días de mi vida...

Les diré cuáles fueron las mejores cosas de mi vida, lo primero fue haberla conocido, lo segundo haberla vuelto a ver después de tanto años, lo tercero haberme enamorado de ella y que ella sintiera lo mismo, de lo que yo sentía por ella, lo último y los más reciente fue haberme casado. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez pronto tengamos hijos y esa será otra alegría para mí.

Aún recuerdo, la pregunta que Rainbow se había hecho recientemente una pregunta "¿Cuánto durara todo este gran y hermoso amor?" Y le respondí... "para siempre...", ella era la persona que preguntaba... y yo... era la persona... que contestó todas sus preguntas.

 **...FIN.**


End file.
